With development of computer technologies, terminals, such as the mobile phone and computer are widely used. Applications on the terminals are becoming more varied and functions of these applications are becoming more and more powerful. Sing application (or called karaoke application) is a common entertainment application.
A user may record video data using the singing application in the process of singing. If image frames are captured during the process of the recording the video data, the image frames and the video data may be combined to generate the video.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor notices that the prior art at least has the following disadvantages.
During the above shooting process, the eventually generated video merely show shot content, but cannot provide a customized function satisfying users' requirements.